


de Himawari

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Kunogi está preocupada com você. Ela me pediu pra te dar um abraço dela”“Diga para Himawari-chan que eu agrade-”





	de Himawari

No primeiro dia que aconteceu Doumeki esperou quase até a hora de ir embora para fazer. Ele estava aparecendo na loja todo dia desde que Watanuki escolheu permanecer lá, geralmente após a escola, trazendo ingredientes para Watanuki preparar comida, tentando manter um pouco da rotina que eles tinham construído desde o inicio de sua convivência. Após o jantar já tendo se despedido de Maru, Moro e Mokona, Doumeki disse :

“Kunogi está preocupada com você. Ela me pediu pra te dar um abraço dela”

“Diga para Himawari-chan que eu agrade-” Watanuki começou a dizer mas logo as palavras sumiram de sua mente e seus lábios porque os braços de Doumeki o estavam envolvendo em seus braços.

Ainda chocado demais para se mover Watanuki disse :

“Porque você está me apertando com o seu corpo ?”

“Eu te disse, Kunogi me deu um abraço pra eu te dar”

“Oh certo, mas eu espero que você saiba que eu só estou aceitando porque veio da Himawari”

"Certo"

Isso passa a acontecer todos os dias nas semanas que seguem, geralmente logo após Doumeki chegar, Watanuki suspeita que ele faz isso só para se deleitar um pouco mais no embaraço dele já que após os abraços Watanuki sempre ficava meio corado.

Mas não naquele, Watanuki espera a visita inteira e nenhuma menção ocorre, e Doumeki se despede. Quando ele está prestes a cruzar os portões da loja Watanuki diz :

“Espere”

“O quê ?”

“Você não encontro Himawari-chan hoje mais cedo ?”

“Não, eu encontrei ela”

“E ela não me mandou nada ?”

“Ela mandou, mas você não vai querer hoje”

“Porque não ?”

“Kunogi fez algo meio tolo hoje, ela não te mandou um abraço. Ele me deu um beijo, nos lábios, e me disse pra te dar”

“Oh”

“Eu disse pra ela que você não ia querer de mim, então eu apenas vou ir” Doumeki disse já se virando pra ir embora.

“ESPERE”

“Hum ?” Doumeki disse se virando e vendo que o rosto de Watanuki não estava meramente corado, estava completamente vermelho, e até suas mãos pareciam ter começado a tremer um pouco.

“Eu quero o meu beijo”

“Okay” Doumeki disse tentativamente andando de volta ao encontro de Watanuki, com medo que qualquer movimento brusco fosse assustar o outro rapaz.

"Mas apenas porque veio da Himawari, você entende isso, certo ?" Watanuki disse encarando seus lábios, daquela distância Doumeki podia ver que suas mãos definitivamente estavam tremendo. 

Ele colocou suas mãos no queixo de Watanuki e trouxe seus lábios bem levemente de encontro aos lábios dele como Himawari tinha feito com ele algumas horas antes, ainda chocado pelo fato de Watanuki não estar gritando ou fugindo.

E do outro lado da cidade Himawari naquele momento, por coincidência ou talvez destino, se sentiu bem satisfeita consigo mesma.


End file.
